You Think I'm Cute
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: Watch what you say, because it can affect you in many ways... Oneshot SHADAMY Told thru Shadow's point of view


**Authoress notes: A comic drawn by ****Umbra-Flower ****on deviantART is what inspired me to write this one-shot. *Though I did change one or two words, but the idea is still the same…***

**Disclaimer: We've been over this many times people: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and Yuji Naka would kill me to prove it too!**

**Told thru Shadow's point of view**

**You Think I'm Cute?!**

**Original Concept and Comic by: Umbra-Flower**

**Fanfic by: The Clover of Damnation/DoomFlavoredLollipop**

Don't you just hate it when that damned body of yours acts against your will making you say or do things you didn't _exactly_ tell it to do? Well, that is what got me into the situation in the first place!

Though I had been walking amongst many humans and furries in my non-destination trip thru Station Square, the only noise I had tuned my ears to was the clonking of my air shoes up against the concrete sidewalk underneath them. As always, I had no where to go or stay, but I always found myself traveling within these city walls surrounded by people I didn't much care to know. But I always did… much to my disinterest… Like I mentioned earlier- mind vs. body- which was twice today!

I could then find myself getting closer to the outskirts of the city when I felt a pleasant breeze blow on by rustling my ebony colored quills and white chest fur. My ears were also noticing how all the noises that plagued the city were fading away… That is when my crimson orbs took sight of a quaint little _pink _house with the cozy 'homey' look to it.

The place seemed to be made of wood instead of that glossy metal and glass that most of the buildings towering Station Square were made of. There was a small picket fence sticking up out of the front yard just covering the front yard, I guess for display really, and one of those old timing looking porches sitting before the front door.

I was then brought out of my observing gaze to the sound of what sounded like a feminine voice making moans, grunts, and other noises. My feet started carrying me up into the front yard around that godly _pink_ house into the back yard.

What I found back there was one of the blue faker's friends, which was that pink hedgehog girl who always chances him around declaring her 'love' for him. The very thought of that made an expression of disgust curl the ends of my lips. But I shook those thoughts out of my mind as I took in the features of the girl.

She hadn't chanced much; really, she was still wearing that bright red sleeve-less dress with white rim on the end of it where the outfit expanded. What she was doing that created the noise that brought me back there was her swinging that pathetic excuse for a weapon around! I guess she was attempting to train, and all it got her was sweat and some dirt!

Little did I know that I had emitted a low amused chuckle that caught her attention.

The girl turned to me with her ears perked up high into the air at picking up my laugh's sound waves. "Shadow!" She said my name in such an exclaimed fashion. "What are you doing here?" Is what she asked me beaming a smile in my direction. Her gloved hands sat the mallet end onto the grassy green ground with them rested upon the handle's end. She was now in a slight bent over position when she rested her chin upon her hands. Those bright emerald eyes of hers peered up at me waiting for me to make a response to that question she addressed me with.

The corners of my mouth that had been turned upward by that slight chuckle disappeared as I changed my expression back the emotional less one I tended to wear a lot. My dark arms folded in one another over my tuff of chest fur while I kept my position a few good feet away from the rose since I didn't like contact with others.

But then a smirk graced my face when I made my mistake! Those deep piercing eyes of mine bore into hers telling her a few things that would make her perky features just drop! They were replaced with annoyance as well as fury when I told her my thoughts of how her training was going as well how she looked right now. She then let her piko-piko hammer fall to the ground before she stormed up to me spatting things left and right at me! Which in that case made my ears flatten at the volume.

The funny thing I was beginning to notice was that, amongst all her bitching, she kind of looked…

I could feel my blood boil as she wouldn't _stop_! Finally, with annoyed rage coursing thru my veins, my arms untangled having my gloved hands reach out and seize her delicately tiny shoulders. I shook her a bit as I began to shout: "Do you know what your problem is?!"

That brought her out of her ranting for the moment. "What?!" She spatted at me giving me very unpleasant jade eyes. There was this pout on her lips that I couldn't help, but ogle at.

"You're too cute so that's why no one ever told you to shut your mouth!" Is what I yelled at her keeping my hands where they were at glaring deeply into her eyes.

The anger written all over her face faded away as I dared to say what I did. This small, but powerful as hell, smile formed on her lips while those jet orbs of hers started to light up. Her hands were brought up to her chin enlacing in one of another as her eyes were now boring into mine. "You think I'm cute…?!" Was the question that she said in this mesmerizing tone.

At seeing that expression from the words I spoke I found my muzzle grow warm from a bright crimson blush starting to spread across it. Those arms of mine then felt logy falling to my sides since it was hard to keep them where they had been sitting. Lowering my head, since I couldn't keep looking into those eyes, I gave the ground a fierce gaze since I was so pissed at how I felt! Dammit, she was a cute as I told her!

Taking in a deep breath, I was going to do something with my will to where my body wasn't going to dig me a deeper hole that I didn't much wanna or liked to be in. I kept my stare where it was as I finally got the courage to reply to her second question. "Just shut your mouth…!" Is what I murmured bitterly. _God damned this body and her!_

**The End**


End file.
